fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Watcher
Summary ‘’As my death drives me into nothingness I see myself in the waters of pain falling into the afterlife, hearing a violin playing a caothic music ,I see nothing, but a figure of collective thought who I am one with ’’- Johnathan affirms how he became a god ‘’I am the watcher,you are the watcher,your emotions are the watcher ,your friends are the watcher, everyone is the watcher’’ – the multiple minds of the watcher speak together It is (in the words of Johnathan) very hard to explain the philosophy’s of the watcher’s religion and cult ,since he is,but a combination of every soul and mind that came before he, representing and being present in everything ,he can be described as existence itself,Everything and everyone that fades becomes one with the watcher Appearance and Personality of the character Appearance wise, he can be described as a being whose body is completely made of cosmic dust, with deep purple eyes. Personality wise he is a being with an infinite number of minds, as such he has infinite personalities but the personality who is shown the most is of a calm being, with strange ideas and a quite sarcastic sense of humour. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-A Name: Commonly refered to as ‘’the watcher’’ but can be referred to by any name Origin: 'Tzoolkinverse (Sweet Repression) '''Gender: '''Genderless '''Age: '? 'Classification: '''Infinite minds '''Powers and Abilities: 'Omnificence, Totality Manipulation, Omniscience, Omnipresence, Unity, Absolute Existence, Impossible Physilogy, Eldritch Soul, Higher-dimensional abomination, Freedom (free from all boundaries from even the most powerful of gods(such as Garhal) ) ,Life transcedence '''Attack Potency: High Outerverse Level Speed: 'Omnipresent 'Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Outerverse Level Durability: High Outerverse Level Stamina: '''Infinite '''Range: Irrelevant (omnipresent throughout the totality of existence and non-existence) Standard Equipment: 'None '''Intelligence: Omniscient '(has the knowledge of everything and everyone) '''Weaknesses: Is very unstable because of his infinite minds and souls '''Feats: '''None Notable Cosmology Cosmology of the watcher is presented by Johnathan at the end of Sweet Repression: "Since all shall fall, all shall become the watcher, with an unique capacity understanding everything and everyone, he is nothingness, a infinite minded mindless amalgamation of anything that exists, doesn’t exist or never existed, all is contained within the watcher soul, the infinite multiverses, the nothingness, everything, there is only one being that I think of that is not part of the watcher, the writer, or may as I call him, Tzoolkin" Proof that all universes,and everything is part of the Watcher: ‘’fallen in constant chaos and pain, the being overhears my depression and smiles showing its connection with everything, being nothing but a link between the infinite catastrophes of a corrupt mind. "May you become a part of me?" – the being asks. "Who said I already ain’t?" -I quickly responded. He became silent and showed me the path of everythingness, the being is truly unknowable, as such, is he me? Or is he you? The answer to both questions is yes, for he is the watcher, or in other words existence itself’’ Category:Unknown Tier Category:Gods Category:Tier 1 Category:Tzoolkin's Characters Category:Tzoolkin's characters